


Heartbroken

by Iliketowrite_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comforting boys, Depression, Friend Reader - Freeform, Other, Shitty Writing, breakdown - Freeform, heartbroken, suicidal, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketowrite_2/pseuds/Iliketowrite_2
Summary: Your best friend, Lucas, has decided he doesn't want to know you anymore. How else are you supposed to react other than heartbroken?





	Heartbroken

Heartbreak. To a lot of people, this word doesn't mean much more than an over reaction. It's a word that screams "drama queen." A word that is completely cliche, and used too often in cheesy romance novels. A word that you used to laugh at and mock, claiming it was a word that would only ever be useful in a twilight movie or for some teenage girl drama. That word to you was meaningless; and why wouldn't it have been? Nothing in your life could've ever made you consider the word 'Heartbreak' as a justifiable answer. It was too over the top, too dramatic. Too pathetic. Until it wasn't. 

A knock on your door brought you out of your tearful haze. You were curled up tightly In a ball, wrapped in multiple blankets as you clutched a pillow tightly to your chest and uncontrollably sobbed. You brought your face gingerly out of the pillow, just long enough to see Sam and Dean walking in and closing the door behind them. You pressed your face back into the soft feather pillow, allowing it to absorb your tears. 

You'd never been the type of person to cry. You'd always seen it as a personal weakness, a sign of vulnerability and invalidation. You assumed that's why the boys were so concerned. In all the years they'd known you, they'd never seen you like this. You'd been through literal hell together, you'd lost your families together, you killed things together; but nothing had ever broken you like this before. 

"Hey Y/n/n.. How you holdin' up?" Deans' voice was quiet and hesitant, obviously not trying to make anything worse. You sniffled as you thought about your answer, only to crush the pillow impossibly tighter to you and start to cry louder, now being reminded of why you were crying in the first place. The boys brows drew together as they grimaced, not knowing how they could help you when you blatantly needed it. You felt the bed dip as a calloused hand starts to rub soothing circles on your back, whilst a different, larger hand started running their fingers through your hair. Nothing seemed to stop your hysterical crying.

You didn't know how long you'd been lying there with the boys trying to coax you out of your little cocoon of blankets, only to remain unsuccessful.  
"Sweetie, you haven't left your room in days. You need to eat something." Sam voiced, concerned. Your form continued to tremble as you hiccuped a reply.  
"I don't even want to. I- don't- even- wanna be here anymore. Please please please please please please just let me die." You whaled. "I just wanna die."

Your Best friend, Lucas, had decided he needed to move on from the friendship, claiming you were holding him back; that you weren't good enough. You weren't. Wanted. You'd tried to talk to him since, but he'd completely shut you out. Causing you to question your actual worth. If he could leave you as easily as he did, how much did you ever actually mean. You were never important. You never are. You had never loved a friend that much. You had never been that close to a person. You had never trusted anyone more; and now, you had never been so heartbroken. Ever. You had never in your entire life felt that much pain. So much emotional pain, that you physically felt your heart shattering in your chest.

You couldn't see the boys completely broken and terrified looks after you'd said those words. Yeah, life was tough- and it usually was- but you'd always pushed through. You'd never fallen like this before. You never fallen and not wanted to get back up again. 

"I don't know if he ever liked me. I miss him so fucking much; but I know that he's happy without me. I didn't make him happy. I can never make anyone happy. I knew when we met he was gonna leave. I knew it. I didn't have any doubts; but I so badly wanted to believe something good could happen in this godforsaken life, that I let myself act like it wasn't true. I was denying what I knew would be reality, because I didn't want to have to face that fucking pain again. And the only thing I ended up doing was causing myself more pain. I am in So. Much. Pain. I just wish it could be over. I just wan' it to be over."

Besides your never ending sobs and gasps for air, the room had fallen completely silent, filling with a tension that only the two boys could feel. You felt someone grasp your chin between their pointer and thumb and pull it up to face them. You felt so stupid right now, you were crying like a baby -in front of the Winchesters- but you were hurting, causing you to be mostly inconsolable. 

"Listen to me, Y/n. You are so loved. You are so so loved. You're so damn important to us. We don't know what we'd do without you here. We need you here. You make us happy, and that's not something many people can say they can do." Dean stated, looking directly into your y/e/c eyes the entire time. You didn't expect anything more to be said on the topic, but then Sam joined in. 

"We can't imagine how you feel right now, it's something you never deserved to go through; but Dean and I, we're here for you. We're here if you need to scream, cry, hug, rant, or even give one of us a good ol' punch. But you need to keep fighting. You are so important. You make such a big difference in the world, even if you don't see it. You make such a big difference in our world. Dean and I, we're gonna be with you, alright? We're always gonna be your boys. We're always gonna be your best friends. We're always gonna be here." By this point, you were still crying silently, still feeling the pain, but feeling the words the boys were saying -piece by piece, trying to glue your heart back together-. Sams' words had also hit you hard, and before you could interrupt them to point out your flaws or disagree with what they were saying, Dean started up again. 

"You can lean on us. It doesn't make you weak, or pathetic, it makes you strong. If you feel like you're completely alone, suffocating, then sweetheart, I don't know what could ever be stronger than asking for help. I don't ever want you to feel like you don't deserve or want to be in this world anymore. We need you. And if you're ever questioning your worth, come to us. We'll tell you every single damn day how incredible you are, and we'll keep telling you 'til the day that you see how amazing and special you are. No matter how long it takes, or how far away that moment is." When the eldest Winchester had finished speaking, you shuffled awkwardly into a sitting position and immediately engulfed both of the boys into a tight embrace,

"Thank you." You cried. You were so thankful for their words, they had no idea just how much they meant to you, and how much their words would always help you push through these hardest times. Where would you be without these beautiful boys?  
"I love you boys.. So much."

"We love you too, Y/n."

"Always have. Always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. I'm not doing amazing at the moment. Scratch that, I'm complete and utter shit at the moment. Anyway, here's a one shot. I wrote this at 3am so please take it easy on me. This one shit is basically me right now, minus the comfort from the boys.. 
> 
> Okay, Love you guys,  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Isabella Xx


End file.
